A series of Unfortunate Craziness
by Angel Harls
Summary: Nine chapter of crazy lovestory between Count Olaf and Harley Quinn. Joker and Esmé arrived to The Carnivious Carnival to make their insane plan. It’s only about to Harley is she’s gonna fight for what she loves..


Joker walked around the carnival and studied every corner of that strange place. "Mr. J, would you tell me what we gonna do" Esmé asked exitingly because she was very happy to be next to such a legend like Joker is. "Patience and smile, sugar" he said and laughed "Now i know what!" Esmé came to him and look at leaflet in his hand. "Stunning old performance and for this Friday the one, the only, infamous Penny Quinn" she read the title and looked at Joker. "Isn't her name familiar to your ex-girlfriend?" she asked and he looked bit annoying. "Of course she is! My lovely pumpkin pie" he laughed and Esmé looked angry. "Oh, don't worry, my dear sugar. You know you're the one for me now" he said but it's bad to say the truth that he lied. I'm not sure dear readers if he really felt for her something but she trusted him. That was the biggest mistake! Esmé smiled and she clung to him. "But now let's go, sugar! Our plan is about to begin" he said and came back to car. Esmé with pure love in her eyes followed him and was excited what the plan is. Meanwhile Harley and Olaf shared true love between them and ignored surroundings. "I'm so happy with you, pet" he said to her when she dressed to visit tent of freaks. She turned to him and came back to him to bed. "Me too, County" she whispered and kissed him. They could kiss and hug a whole hours but time was running and Harley was suppose to prepare freaks for the show. "See you my clowny" he told her before she dissaperead from view. Baudelaires waited for her and when they seen each other they started smile. "Good morning, huns" she said lovingly and hugged them. "Good morning, Harley" Baudelaires replied and hugged her too. "How are you looking forward to today's performance?" Harley asked and she pointed to her costume. "So much. Most to yours" Violet smiled and their siblings nodded. "I think you saved this circus before crash" Klaus added. Then they started smiling together. Then in tent came Madame Lulu and tried to leave quickly but Harley fast catched her by the shoulder. "Could we talk?" Harley asked "Alone." Madame Lulu looked at Baudelaires and then again at Harley. Then she agreed. When they been alone Harley asked her "What you showed Olaf yesterday. I think he's more confused than he been before." Madame Lulu evily smiled. "I feel fear from you, Mrs. Quinzel" she said and Harley looked in shock at her. Then she pulled her to her. Now was Madame Lulu the one who afraid. I don't know what Harley happened in that moment but she had tears in eyes. "That woman died years ago" Harley whispered and tried supressed tears. Then she let go and tried to calm down. "If you don't want to be on my list of people i want kill, now listen! Olaf will never know who I am really. Nothing about my father, Jerome or Esmé! You understand?!" Harley asked cruel and Madame Lulu promised everything in fear. Harley will never change. She's still serial killer and psychopath. But what was her other secret? Madame Lulu walked carefully away and Harley watched her until she dissaperead in her tent. Then Harley came back to Baudelaires. They had many questions about what these two talked but Harley looked very distracted. They rather didn't ask and waited in the silence when Harley tell something. "It's time to dress" she said happily and they went to behind the scenes. She did her creepy look and watched myself in mirror. Then she touched at her face. At her make-up. So much she wished to wash it off and show her true self. But she couldn't. This was the true her. Joker made her and his scars on her will never leave. Then she strongly thinked about better things. About Olaf and amazing future they will have together. And then about Lucy. She worried about her a lot but inside her heart she felt that she's close and safe. Out of thought she heard viewers who wanted see infamous Penny Quinn. She smiled and couldn't wait to come between them. Then to behind the scenes come Olaf. "Is my gorgeous clowny girl ready?" he asked and took her hand. "More than my County can imagine" she replied with smile and kissed him on check. Then he left and crowd started claps. "Ladies and Gentlemans, welcome in the House of Freaks! And now let's me invite you our queen of freaks. The only, the infamous Penny Quinn" he said and Harley came to lights of reflectors with psychopatic smile on her face. The crowd began cheer. "Welcome delicious creatures" Harley laughed "It's time for our feast. Let's begin." Then in ,cheer of crowd, others freaks came to stage before these food and limbs. Only Baudelaires knew that these limbs are fake and it's only beff. They started eat and Harley eat badly and it was scary to watch it. "Delicious limbs!" she smiled and started eat another arm. When they ended with eating crowd started again claps and was shocked by such creepy disgusting but still absolutely incredible and stunning show. "What you wanna see next? Want us to see float too?" Harley asked and suddenly from crowd a voice came "Do you eat the whole person?" That question came so surprisingly fast but Harley couldn't give up her role and smiled "Of course! That's the best!" Crowd started again cheer but the voice came again "And would you eat some person before us?" Then tent felt silence. Then Harley replied "I can, choose who you want me to eat." Olaf looked a worried about Harley. "Honey, you don't have to do something like this" he thought and wanted to came her but then voice came last time and that sentence killed whole atmosphere "Eat that ringmaster." Harley turned slowly to Olaf in shock what the hell they want her to do it. Olaf quickly indicated her to stop it. But unfortunately the crowd love that idea and started shouted "YES! EAT HIM! EAT HIM! EAT HIM." Harley began to knock and slowly walked to Olaf. She seen in his eyes fear but sadness. He afraid of her. "Honey, don't do it" he whispered "I love you. You can't do that to me." Harley catch him and she begin to sniffing him. "He's not good for me! That smell isn't what i want!" Harley said and crowd seemed to calm down. But then come to them Madame Lulu. "If you don't want to eat him, i guess our lions will love his smell" she said and pulled the sail from the ground. Then everyone seen three hungry lions waiting for food. "Now if our dear Penny Quinn could take him and push him off the board to make our viewers satisfied" Madame Lulu and again evily smiled. "I think they're satisfied enough" Harley said but then from crowd she heard many voices. And all wanted her to do that. She don't know what to do. She was screwed. But her beloved Olaf more. Olaf looked at her with hope but she haven't any ideas. She turned desperately at Baudelaires but they were shocked from everything same. "FAST!" crowd shouted. Harley took Olaf and she led him to the board. It was hopeless get out of her. Harley holded Olaf tight and then she put him of front of her. He looked that he will almost cry. His girlfriend, his only love betrayed him. Now he haven't reasons to live really. Suddenly Harley step to him closer. "I love you" she said "Please trust me." Olaf looked confused but he couldn't ask anything because Harley pushed him. Everyone in tent losted their breath for a while. But Harley pushed him not to down she threw him to land on the other side of the abyss with lions. And she did it right! Olaf survived and when he realize that she saved him, he looked at her with pure love on his face. "You're genial, dear" he thought but then he seen Madame Lulu behind Harley how she want to push her. "Honey, behind you!" he shouted and Harley quickly turned. And catch Madame Lulu's hand and broke her so that Madame Lulu was helpless. Then Harley turned her over to the other side. "This was last change" Harley said angry but Madame Lulu only evily laughed like she's been under some spell. "I not, but Mr. J come for you and will kill Olaf, Lucy and all what you've ever loved until you'll die too" she said and that was the last straw for Harley. "He will never touch to anyone! And now burn in hell, bitch!" Harley said and furious pushed her. Then all what others heard was Madame Lulu's painful scream...


End file.
